It's worth fighting for
by Matty and Luke forever
Summary: Ric cellmate is non other than Johnny Cooper and to Johnny revenge is a dish best served cold or in the form of someone the victim truly loves. Will he save her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

_"We find the defendant guilty" the jurors voice echoed through his ears as he was lead away she sobbed into Tony's shoulder, holding on to him with all her might trying not to show how upset she was. His heart sank and all she could do is cry, for him, for her, for everything they were about to go through alone._

-x-

He woke suddenly in the tiny cell and stared at the ceiling above him, he sighed heavily as jumped down from the bed and looked at his cellmate. The one and only Johnny Cooper was lying sleeping on the bed below, it had been a shocked to say the least when he had found out. At first he thought that this was it, he was going to end up heading out a few years early in a coffin but then he realized that Johnny didn't want to kill him, he was going to make his life a living hell for killing or not killing Rocco. Either way Johnny was going to have his revenge on Summer Bay because the way he saw it was they took Rocco away from him and Ric was his easiest target.

He walked over to the dirty mirror to nurse his bruises he had received the day before when he saw Johnny standing behind him.

"Morning, pretty boy!" he boomed "Visiting day today, your girlfriend coming? What's her name? Ohhh, Rocco mentioned it so many times, the hot one" he said trying to agitate Ric "I got it, Mattie! Roc liked her, said she was one of the one who gave him a chance. Now with some one like that on the outside, you would want to protect them, you wouldn't want them to get hurt"

"You touch Mattie and I'll kill you!" Ric quickly turned round and pushed Johnny against the bed.

"Oh, now we're getting to see the real Dalby!" he shouted pushing Ric off "You better watch, with a temper like that she might end up getting…hurt" he whispered as the guards opened the door and he walked out.

-x-

Mattie sat quietly at the table playing with her food. Tony looked across the table at her and bit his lip.

"Mattie? Are you going to eat something?" he asked

"Ehhh…I need to go to Sal's. I said I'd go see Ric with her" she said quickly standing up from the table.

"Mattie?! Please eat something!" Tony said in distress

"I'll having something later!" she answered walking out

-x-

The metal door slammed behind them as they made their way out to the yard, Sally put her arm round Mattie's waist and smiled at her reassuringly. They were welcomed by the sunlight when the walked out of the door into the yard. She saw many men standing around idle, bored. One in particular stood out she smiled and began walking over to him. When she finally made it over to him he gave her a forced smile in return.

"Hey" he said touching her arm "How are you?"

"Good, what about you?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Hey Sal" he said quietly suddenly some one started wolf whistling at Matilda.

"Well, look who it is! Come on, give us a twirl!" Johnny shouted across the yard and began walking towards them " Wouldn't mind you visiting me, anytime"

"Leave her alone" Ric whispered biting his lip as Matilda began to get nervous.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. Roc used to say you were cool, what's wrong?" he asked walking past her and gently touching her waist.

"I said leave her alone!" Ric screamed ramming Johnny up against the mesh wiring and began punching him, the guards began pulling the two apart and Sally pulled Matilda away.

"You'll regret that Dalby!" Johnny shouted across the yard as Ric was pulled away.

-x-

_**Next time**_

_**-x-**_

_**Lucas and Cassie join forces to get Ric out of jail.**_

_**What does Johnny have planned?**_

_**Is Matilda putting herself in danger?**_


	2. Chapter 2

-x-

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
you told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today_

-x-

Lucas and Cassie sat silently in the caravan park living room. Cassie was slowly running her necklace along her neck as Luc sat and played with his hands.

"Luc! This isn't going to work!" Cassie said eventually "I mean, come on. Johnny is smart and cunning he's used to doing things like this. How are we supposed to out smart a guy who can get away with murder?!"

"Cassie we can! He must have slipped up somewhere! We need something that can prove that Ric's innocent, anything!"

"If the police couldn't find anything what chance do we have?! Ric's in there with someone who wants nothing more than to see him dead, Mattie is barely hanging on. It's a mess." She finished sitting back down finally letting tears out.

"Cas" he stated sitting down beside her, putting his arm around her.

"I just hate seeing Mattie be so alone. She doesn't want to talk, she barely eats and I can't help her. What kind of best friend does that make me?" she cried

"A great one for even trying. Cas, I know that it's going to be hard and it might not even be worth it, but couldn't we give it a try? Mattie needs time to adjust."

"I'm just so scared, Luc. What if Johnny does something to him?"

"That's it! We scare Johnny, make him think that whoever killed Rocco is going to go to the cops!" he said quickly standing up.

-x-

_I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there_

-x-

"Hey bubba!" Tony said as Mattie walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, do we have any chocolate?" she asked

"Do you not want lunch first? There are nice rolls there."

"I had lunch" she answered brightly

"Mattie, please have some lunch. I'm worried about you."

"Tony, I'm fin….." she stopped

"No you're not. You don't eat, you barely sleep. I just want you to be able to talk to me."

"What's the point? Ric's in prison because of me" she replied walking away.

"Mattie! This isn't you're fault! Come one, sit down and we can talk"

"Shut up! Stop telling me what to do you're not my dad and you never will be!" she screamed before running out the house leaving Tony standing there hurt and shocked.

-x

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

-x-

Johnny Cooper sat in the cold and bland visiting room playing with the bracelet around his wrist. He looked up when the door slammed shut.

"You're late!" he stated as the man in front of him sat down.

"Sorry mate had to get out without anyone noticing. What's this plan?" the man asked

"I need a favour. I've got this end of things but you owe me one. After all you're the reason I'm here." Johnny hissed

"Come on, I don't have that long!" the man hissed back

"You know Matilda Hunter? Small, blonde, about 17?" he questioned

"Yeah course I do."

"I need you to bring her to me."

"You're in prison. She isn't exactly going to come here, is she?" the man whispered

"Here's the address. Do what you have to….. Ashton" Johnny exclaimed

-x-

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

-x-

Mattie fell on her knees, her hands covering her eyes, sobbing. She was ashamed at herself for what she had said, was that how she really felt? Tony had been there for her through everything… Mum dying, Ric going to jail, everything but how could she have said that to him?

She took a deep breath and looked up to see a medium sized male standing above her.

"Are you okay, Mattie?" He questioned as she shook her head and began crying again as he put his arm around her.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked helping her up and slowly pulling something out from his pocket, he felt the cold needle in his hand and let it slide down his hand until he had proper grip of it.

"Thanks Ash" she whispered

-x-

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away_

-x-

Tony powered down to the beach looking for her. So many things were going through his head but he had to find her, but she could be anywhere he had checked all the places he could thing of, recruiting many to help him. He quickly pulled out his mobile, punched in her number and then heard her ring tone.

He moved to where the sound was, discovering her mobile lying on the beach slowly picking it up he looked at it, why would she leave her mobile on the beach?

Then he saw it, the discarded medicine bottle on the sand, the type that the doctors take the liquid out with syringes.

Frantically looking round for any sign of her he screamed "Mattie!"

-x-

_Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time  
I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
By hurting you_

-x-

**Next time:-**

**The police tell Tony some shocking news-**

_"Johnny escaped from prison last night"_

**Matilda life hangs in the balance-**

_"H'es going to pay and you princess are at high price"_


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad, we'll find her." Jack stated as Tony sat alone in the corner of the police station "Was she going to meet anyone? A friend?"

"Jack, I've told you. She screamed at me and stormed out. I don't know where she went or why in hell there was a drug used by doctors to paralyse people before they intubate them lying beside her phone" Tony said in frustration.

"Dad!" Lucas came running into the station followed by Cassie, Alf, Sally and Brad "What's going on?"

"We don't know, mate. Have you spoken to Ric, Alf?" He asked

"Not yet, I can't get through" Alf sighed

Suddenly McGrath came out of the office.

"We've had some news. A girl around Matilda age was seen being carried into a car near where you found the drugs."

"What?! Why would someone want to do that?!" Alf said loudly

"Maybe you should sit down." McGrath said

"What's going on Derek?" Tony questioned

"Johnny escaped from prison last night; his cellmate said something about him making Ric pay."

"Oh God!" Cassie said

"Our best bet right now is that he has young Matilda and if we're right then we need to find her…fast" McGrath broke the news.

-x-

Matilda's eyes flickered open letting the bright light stream into her eyes, she looked down at her arm which had a bandaged wrapped round it, it was numb and she could barely move it but when she thought about it her whole body was numb she could barely move her toes and her neck was throbbing.

When the pains had finally subsided she pulled her self up, and looked around to reveal a small dark room with the window boarded over a stream of light coming through a crack in the wood. Her hands were tied at her front and as she looked down she realised that her feet were as well.

"Not giving you rope burn is it?" a voice said from the door of the room making her jump "Sorry princess didn't mean to scare you." Johnny said walking out of the shadows.

"What the hell…" Matilda stuttered as Johnny walked over to the bed and sat down beside her, causing her to edge away from him.

"Oh don't be like that. I just wanna talk. Rocco always said you were a nice girl." He said touching her cheek which was quickly slapped away.

"If you wanted to talk then why didn't you give me a bell?" she answered cheekily

"Because that would be a little bit unsociable wouldn't it? Anyways this way it's more fun because I get to see your beau squirm."

"Wha…what?"

"Summer Bay is going to pay for what they did to Rocco. And so is Ric, he made Rocco believe that he was his mate then he found out what Roc did, he turned against him."

"Ric did what any person would do!" Matilda fought back "Rocco wanted to leave the gang, he practically begged Sally to take him in. He left the gang because of you. But you wouldn't let him, you scared him into thinking that something bad was going to happen if he stood up to you. But when he did you couldn't handle the fact that he chose us over you, his own brother!" she shouted but Johnny quickly pinned her against the wall by her throat.

"He stopped being my brother the day he turned me in. He wouldn't have done that if you and your perfect town hadn't of pulled him in. Ric was the reason Rocco came to me, he's goingto pay, with your blood" he hissed releasing her leaving her breathless on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Matilda sat against the stone cold door while slowly picking at the scar on her arm. Her eyes were heavy and were slowly flickering open and closed, she didn't want to go to sleep, and she was scared to. Her head jerked quickly up when she heard someone near the door moving away from the door she heard the bolt unlock on the other side.

Looking up she saw him standing above her "Brought you some dinner" he smiled sitting on the bed.

"I'm not hungry"

"Oh come on, I got one of the boys to get it especially for you. It's a burger!" he smiled back enthusiastically unwrapping it, the sweet smell filled the room and Matilda quickly got up and moved towards him. "I like a girl who can eat!" getting up he walked across the room and lent against the wall.

"Roc thought you were great" he said looking at the ground "Matilda this…Matilda that! I think he had a crush on you; he used to always say how amazing you were after everything you went through! Always there for him to talk" he nearly shouted

"What do you mean what I went through?" she questioned naively

"With your ex? The one who drugged you, Callan!"

"How did Rocco know about that?"

"Ric told him…he told him a lot of things, didn't you know? The scars, bulimia, and your mum dying…what you went through with your dad" he listed

"I told Ric that in confidence!" she whispered

"Oh I never knew…" he answered bluntly "Anyways…Roc's dead now, no worries" he said coming close to her whispering in her ear; she could smell the smoke and the alcohol of off him and she almost choked…by the time she managed to catch her breath he was gone with a slam of the metal door.

-x-

Yabbie Creek police station was buzzing as many police officers came in and out on the search; Ash Nadar began to look very uneasily at the clock.

"He's late…" he hissed to himself

"Who is??" Lara asked

"Um….stationery delivery guy" he laughed "All my pen's have gone"

He sighed heavily and continued to stare at the clock, he saw the man he was waiting on and breathed a sigh of relief.

"How can I help you?" he asked

"I'm here to make a confession"

-x-

Ric was held at the back by his wrists as he was transported along the cold corridor towards the governor's office. He was shaking, the only news that he could get was bad news…they had found Mattie and she wasn't doing well. He took a deep breath as the guard opened the office door and pushed Ric inside.

"Have you heard any news?" Ric piped up "About Johnny?"

"You mean about your girlfriend?" the governor smiled back "Sorry mate, but we have got some good news. Someone came forward about the murder of Rocco Cooper, your names been cleared!"

"Excuse me?"

"Bloke said Johnny got him to do it…the guy must have some sort of conscience! You're free to go, your families waiting on you!" he answered happily, Ric smiled and began to leave.

"Dalby!" he shouted "They'll find her, apparently the guys at Yabbie Creek are going to get it out of the guy"

Ric nodded and made his way to freedom.

-x-

"I want to see him." Tony stated as he sat in the main reception to the police station with Ric, Sally, Jack and Alf, Ash nodded and directed him to the interview room "You have 5 minutes."

"Who the hell are you?" Jase said looking at Tony in confusion

"You're _mate_ has my daughter…I want to know where she is"

"I told them I have no idea!" Jase shouted to which he received a firm push against the wall and a hand round his throat.

"Now you listen and you listen good. I'm not usually the violent type of guy, I like to talk things through rather than have a punch up but to be frank I'm done talking. I want to know where the hell my daughter is..."

"I told you I don't know" he answered breathlessly

" You will tell me where she is because if you don't and anything happens to her, and I mean that even one hair off of her head isn't in the right place or she has the slightest graze on her elbow, I will come back here and I won't be held responsible for my actions" Tony hissed through his teeth.

"She's…she's in an old…warehouse off Wallabies Way" Jase panted and fell to the floor once Tony had let him go and marched out the room, leaving Jase panting against the wall.

"You won't get there in time" he whispered smiling.

-x-


	5. Chapter 5

The convoy of police cars sped down the old abandoned road, Ric sat quietly in the back with Tony in Jack's squad car.

Jack quickly turned round "Listen both of you stay here! Do not come out of this car!" he nearly shouted to them like they were two year olds as the car quickly skidded to a stop.

-xxx-

Johnny swung open the door and stormed in to the small, dark room.

"Get up" he said, Matilda didn't move "Get the hell up!" she didn't move.

"What are you doing? Rocco wouldn't want this!" she said "We were trying to help him, we were trying to get him away from a life he didn't want, we were trying to protect him" she spat.

"From who?!" he shouted

"From you!" she screamed equally as loud. He slowly stepped back and pulled something from out of the back of his jeans, he pulled his hand back to reveal a gun. Matilda breathed heavily; this was it what he had been waiting for. She gulped as he brought the gun to the side and swung it across her face.

Her head swung to the side and she spat out the blood that had formed a pool in her mouth, holding her cheek in pain. He bent down beside her.

"Now, I get that at _Daddy's_ palace you might always get what you want! But here, I make the rules, so you are going to stop being such a little bitch, get the hell up and put on a show for the lovely people! You got me?" he said, when a single tear ran down her face and she gave no answer he grasped her long hair roughly, she gasped in pain "You…got…me?!" he shouted in her ear prolonging the pain.

She cried, nodding slightly. He aggressively grabbed her arm and pushed her towards the door, through an almost reception like area and to a main door. He slowly pushed it open and the natural light that she hadn't seen for days began to hurt her eyes.

-xxx-

Jack placed his hand on his gun when he saw the front door of the warehouse swing open, he looked to Ric who he could tell wanted to move.

"Stay here! She's in more danger if he sees you"

"That's if she's not already gone." He gasped as he saw her come out the door her right arm behind her back, to which he realised, was being held by Johnny.

"She's okay" Tony whispered

-xxx-

Johnny stood in front of the squad cars, from which many police officer where pointing guns at him. He looked round when he saw a familiar face sitting in the back seat of one of the cop cars.

"There's your boyfriend" he whispered in her ear then he started shouting "Come on Ric! I thought you were a tough guy, I thought you could protect people!" he pestered; he smiled looking down at Matilda "So you wouldn't mind if I hurt her right?"

He began to push Matilda's arm down, she screamed as he held his grip letting her almost fall to the ground, quickly pulling her back up. He smiled at her painful screams, satisfied that he had successfully managed to dislocate her shoulder.

He knew that Ric wouldn't be able to cope with it, hearing her screams would make him come out of hiding. He watched the squad car, as the man in question came up out of the car.

"Hey Ricky Boy!" he shouted laughing, Matilda was sobbing and with one last gentle pull she was nearly on the ground in tears "Sorry about that, needed to get your attention" he watched as Ric walked towards them, a look of revenge on his face.

"Oh Ricky Boy! I wouldn't do that!" Johnny shouted pulling the gun from behind his back towards Matilda head.

"We wouldn't want things to get bloody" he whispered smiling.

-xxx-


	6. Chapter 6

Matilda let the warm shower water run down her back, she watched as the water that was running down the plug hole turn a light shade of pink, a wave of relief washed over her and she leant her forehead against the cold tiles.

-x-

_"Johnny come on this is stupid!" Ric shouted frozen on the spot_

_"Oh really!" she heard the gun click; she exhaled loudly and let one single tear run down her cheek. He wouldn't do this, she wouldn't let him._

_"I won't let you do this" she whispered gripping her teeth "Do you really think Rocco would want this? Why can't you just honour his memory instead of wanting revenge?"_

_"He died because of him and his happy little family" Johnny said back_

_"He died because of you! Because you wouldn't let him live the way he wanted to! He could have been anything he wanted; he was smart; he was an amazing person who would do anything for his friends! Why couldn't you have let him be him?"_

_"The gangs for life!" he hissed in her ear but she knew he was cracking._

_"He was your brother, your baby brother! It's your fault he's gone, no one else's. Yours!" she felt his grip tighten around the gun "He's dead because of you!" she hissed._

_Then the gun went off_

-Xxx-

She wrapped the fluffy red towel around her to cover her cold, shaking body. She slowly sunk to the floor and sat there.

Doing nothing.

Thinking.

-x-

_His hand that had held her arm behind her back began to loosen its grip. She felt his body slide down her, almost in slow motion. She stood silently, shivering as she watched Ric run towards her and grab her. She wrapped her good arm around his neck and cried on his shoulder, he wrapped his muscular arms around her cold body and lifted her away from the scene that had just happened around her._

_Her back she could feel was soaked in something, what…she did want to even start thinking about. She didn't know how long she was sobbing for but it felt like ages, he gently stroked her hair letting her know it was okay to cry._

_She felt another hand touch her back and turned to see Tony. He clung onto her not wanting to let her go._

_"Oh baby girl, you ever do something like this again I will lock you in your room" he cried, laughing slightly into her hair._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she repeated_

-Xxx-

"Hey" she whispered wrapping the dressing gown around her tightly "Where Tony and Luc?"

"They went to get take out" he smiled and she nodded sitting down on the lounge, he knelt down in front of her so he was able to see her face. Her right cheek was bruised and cut, she had a few cuts on her arms and her chin was slightly grazed.

"I'm sorry. If I had known he would have done something like this I would've…."

"Would've what? Ric nobody knew he was do something this insane, but it doesn't matter. I'm okay, your okay…that's all that matters" she smiled sweetly

"You could've been killed. I could've lost you" he said almost silently a tear in his eye

"But I wasn't!"

"I love you" he whispered "You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing before I got to sleep. You're my life, my oxygen…you're my ecstasy!"

"Yeah I kind of like you too" she joked, they both laughed

"My new mission in life is to make you happy" he laughed

"Mission accomplished" she whispered kissing him passionately.

-Xxx-

**Well guys, that's a wrap! Thanks for all the reviews it means a lot**


End file.
